megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Mot
Mot (モト, Moto) is a demon in the series. History The Semitic god of death, who would continuously attempt to devour the god Baal every few years. This exchange continued for a time until Mot's own father threatened to overturn his throne if the conflict did not end. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Reaper Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Reaper Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Reaper Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: ''Shinigami Clan *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Reaper Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pagan Order; Case File Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona: Death Arcana, '''Mondo' in Revelations: Persona *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Death Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Death Arcana *Persona 3: Death Arcana *Persona 3 FES: Death Arcana *Persona 4: Death Arcana *Persona 4 The Animation: Death Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Shinigami Clan *Devil Survivor 2: Tyrant Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Mot appears as one of the Assembly of Nihilo's generals, guarding the Diet Building at Nagata-Cho. Along with Surt, Mithra and Mada, Mot twisted the Diet into a maze of wandering halls, fake doors and optical illusions. Following the defeat of his Nihilo comrades, Mot confronted the Demi-fiend in a hallway of statues. The player needs to pinpoint the right one among the fake statues, otherwise they will be teleported back. The hint is the reflection on the floor. In the boss battle, Mot is scripted to cast the Beast Eye skill to increase his Press Icon in a considerable high frequency mixed with Makakaja to buff his magic power and Megidolaon, a very powerful Almighty spell which targets all enemies. The player is best advised to use both buff and debuff spells in order to waste his Press Icons to cast Dekaja and Dekunda instead of casting Beast Eye. Mot is immune or strong to all elementals except for Electricity which is his weakness. Due to Mot's AI during this boss battle having the tendency to abuse the Beast Eye spell, this battle is nicknamed "Mot's Drama" (モト劇場) by the Japanese fans. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Mot is the special plug-in obtainable to those that finish the first sixteen acts within the main storyline as neutral. Unlike the other two early alignment plug-ins, players do not receive an inexperienced variant and do not encounter him as a boss or NPC during the main acts. He appears later as a miniboss within the instanced boss area of Zoushigiya Cemetary. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' Mot is the demon attempting to invade the living world in the Case File The Prince of Darkness. A Volt Order demon must be used in the Catholic Church in order to make the spot where he plans to invade appear. Several waves of Lady Zombies, Ukobachs, Selkets, Mezukis, Gozukis, and five Ikusas must be fought before he appears. When Mot arrives he offers Raidou a chance to join him and gain eternal life as the worlds of life and death shall soon be merged. When he realizes that Raidou is a devil summoner he attacks. Beating Mot earns Raidou a Rakiri. Mot later appears as a random demon in the Akarana Corridor. Megami Ibunroku Persona Mot is the ultimate Persona of Reiji Kido. In Revelations: Persona his name is changed to Mondo. Persona 4 A persona of the Death Arcana that can be found through Shuffle Time in the Secret Laboratory or be made in Fusion. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' Mot was used against Shadow Naoto to block an incoming Ziodyne and in an attempt to defeat her. Mot used Mudoon by Rise's suggestion, thinking Shadow Naoto has slowed down somehow and has a higher chance of instantly being defeated. The attack failed and Shadow Naoto shot Yu with Galgalim Eyes, causing him to age. Mot represents the bond between Yu and Hisano Kuroda. In the True Ending special, Mot appears to attack Margaret's Loki using Mudoon, as well as bring a message of support to Yu from Hisano. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Wind= Reflect |Expel= - |Curse= Null |Almighty= - |Poison= 100% |Paralyze= 100% |Stone= 100% |Strain= 100% |Sleep= 100% |Charm= 100% |Mute= 100% |Fear= 100% |Bomb= 100% |Rage= 100% |Skill1= Magarudyne |Skill2= Megidolaon |Skill3= Drain Wind |D-Skill1= Floral Gust |D-Skill2= Makarakarn |D-Skill3= None |Password= 85foGfNngxioSdBw Sty3SWHtxsrXSdAO}} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Force= Repel |Expel= - |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1 hit, 1 enemy |Skill1= Trisagion |Effect1= Severe Fire attack, 1 enemy |Cost1= 22 MP |Level1= Innate |Skill2= Megidolaon |Effect2= Heavy Almighty attack, all enemies |Cost2= 60 MP |Level2= Innate |Skill3= Drain Force |Effect3= Drains Force attacks |Cost3= Auto |Level3= 90 |Skill4= Mamudoon |Effect4= Dark instant kill, high success rate, all enemies |Cost4= 30 MP |Level4= 91 |Specialfusion= |Requiredquest= |Drop= }} ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Persona 3 Personas Category:Persona 4 Personas Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Persona 3 FES Personas Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Pagan Order Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Bosses Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Mot Mot Category:Canaanite Mythology Category:Semitic Mythology Category:Reaper Race Category:Tyrant Race Category:Death Arcana Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV